User blog:Panchamp98/The Pokemon fanfiction series
I need to create a roster for this and Four's already helping me so ye, I need at least 150 and so far, I have 9 and atleast 20 more ideas. If you can create regular pokemon and spare legendaries then thank you. You need to make pokemon that corresponds with italy. It will revolve around the wiki and some users wil lstar in it, alot of regulars and all the staff will be gym leaders and elite four (Chat mods gym leaders 1-3, rollbacks gym leaders 4-6, admins gym leaders 7-8, bureaus = elite four, founder = champion). There are four new types to this (I have Light, Arcane, Sound, and Nuclear). Staff gets to decide what pokemon they want when this is all over, or at least which type. Here are the starters, legendaries and two regulars that I have drawn so far: Top Row: Snailme: Grass --> Slugeaf: Grass --> Toxail: Grass/Poison Middle Row: Ficycle: Fire --> Flarenicorn: Fire --> Motorcano: Fire/Steel Bottom Row: Electacle: Water --> Shocktopus: Water/Electric --> Octurrent: Water/electric From Left to Right: Plutitan: Fire/Arcane Jupititan: Electric/Arcane Neptitan: Water/Arcane Top Row: Gangron: Dark --> Gangsteel: Dark/Steel Bottom Row: Flappy: Dark --> Flappa: Dark/fighting Top Row: Cantom: Ghost --> Felost: Ghost/Dark --> Anistrange: Ghost/Dark Middle Row: Fancel: Steel --> Jetane: Steel/Flying or Mecheapon: Steel/Fighting Bottom Row: Radiolite: Nuclear/Light --> Flashclear: Nuclear/Light --> Nukulb: Nuclear/Light What each major battler says: What each Leader says: Wach (Fighting type): Congratulations on making it to your first gym, I, Wachowman Randy Savage is going to be your first opponent, it’s about to get real! Main Pokemon: Koalox: Grass/Fighting Fire (Fire type): Sup, my name is Fire and I am your second opponent on your journey, get ready to burn in the ashes of your defeat. Main Pokemon: Pyrotaur: Fire/Rock Xi (Electric type): Hmmm… oh, hello there, I was just working on this book here as you see, I’d expect that you’re here to challenge me, so be it. I, Ximena, will be your opponent today. Main Pokemon: Thuill: Grass/Electric BTTF (Psychic type): Beware, you’re in for some mental battling, my name is BTTF. Now, since I have nothing else to do, battle me, I wanna see what you can do so it can help my studies Main Pokemon: Psycholphin: Water/Psychic Four (Flying type): Wassup, my name is Four and I will be your opponent in this high-flying battle above the clouds. So get ready, THREE TWO ONE GO! Main Pokemon: Parliark: Dark/Flying Scraw (Ice type): When Ice falls a man dies, I have mastered the powers of Ice and I will show them to you right now. My name is Scraw, I am a ex commander of a military squadron. Let the battle commence. Main Pokemon: Emperrill: Ice/Steel Loyg (Sound type): -read this in a Scottish accent- Back in my old country bag pipes are played at a funeral. I fucking regret coming down here to this land of horrible drivers. My name is Loyg, I’m going to blow out your eardrums! Main Pokemon: Soniboom: Steel/Sound Meat (Normal type): Well hello there little boy, do you want my gym badge? Well looks like we’re gonna have to battle for it, my name is Meat, I also have another piece of Meat on my body somewhere… who’s the girl… Main Pokemon: Sleeplax: Normal What the Elite Four says: Steeler (Steel type): My name is Steeler, welcome to my chamber of metal. I will crush who ever challenges me, you will be the next challenger that made the mistake of battling me. Main Pokemon: Gangsteel: Dark/Steel Ynkr (Grass type): I’mma about to make a home run kid. My name is Ynkr, I am the second member of the Elite Four, my Grass type pokemon are as tough as a cactus. Be aware of this when you fight me boy. Main Pokemon: Phanbase: Ghost/Grass Piet (Water type): AHOY, I’d guess that you are here to challenge me. You think you can challenge a pirate captain little swashbuckler? Well then, let’s duel, EN GARDE! Main Pokemon: Kraktain: Water/Fighting Coupe (Arcane type): Oh well hello there child, my name is Jason. I am a user of the newly discovered Arcane type pokemon. I am a Doctor, one of the most famous of them all. I do hope that you win, but for now, Allons-y! Main Pokemon: Telegikal: Arcane What the champion says: PhineasFlynn (Has a multitude of types): Ugh… another boring day and another obviously boring challenger. If we fight then you better give me a fight to remember. –sigh- Alright, let’s get this over with newbie. Main Pokemon: Chaogo: Nuclear/Dragon Category:Blog posts